Burnin Up For You
by Respect the bubble
Summary: KaAnne Smithson has one goal for her time at Sky High. Survive!But what happens when her and Warren Peace fall for each other? Can she still hang out with Will and Layla while dating Warren? WarrenxOC fluff!
1. Chapter 1

My life sucks. I can honest to god say that my life sucks. My name is KaAnne Smithson, pronounced KAY ANNE, and I'm the unluckiest girl in the world. Today is my first day of high school and I think I might throw up. You see, I'm not going to your average run-of-the mill high school. I'm going to Sky High. What's Sky High you ask? Well Sky High is a school for those of us who have powers. My power? I can control fire. If you have a match I can light it up with my mind and mold it into the shape of The Jonas Brothers singing to you. Awesome right? No! I haven't told anyone, not even my parents about it. They think I'm going to Maxville High.

"KaAnne you're going to miss the bus!" my mom yelled from the other side of the house. I sighed and put a little more dark brown eye shadow on my eyes.

People at my old school liked to call me emo. No I don't cut my wrists but I like black and wear my eyes a little dark. Looking in the mirror I sighed. I have curves and I'm proud, but scrawny seems to be the new thing, my hair is shoulder length curly as hell with maroon streaks, my Dad just _loves _those, and of course my dark wash skinny jeans, black and red converse, and my favorite black v neck tunic.

"KaAnne!" my mom yelled again.

"Coming!" I screeched back grabbing my blue back pack and heading to the kitchen. Our house was a crappy one story. Enough said.

"Hello goodbye." I called to them as I speed walked out the front door to avoid the first day of school ordeal.

"Stop right there." my dad laughed pulling a camera out. My dad is one of those motorcycle guys you see with the long mustaches and black sunglasses. He may seem scary till you get to know him.

"Just a few pictures!" my mom ordered. Right now me and my mom have what you would call a "strained relationship". She thinks it's because I'm pissed at her sending my brother and sister to a special school for dyslexia all the way in California. I'm sad their not here but I'm really sad that I can't tell her about my powers.

I smiled for a few pictures before bolting out the door. Keeping secrets is hard for me and having to live with one everyday for the rest of your life is a lot to put on one girls shoulders.

I walked a few blocks to bus stop we were suppose to meet at was grateful to see the bus was still there. I was told in a letter from Principle Powers that the Sky High bus was using a Maxville bus as a disguise. Oh how clever.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" I whispered to the pudgy man driving the huge bus. Whenever I'm around someone I don't know I become extremely shy.

"Yes it is young lady!" the man said cheerfully. "I'm Ron Wilson, Bus Driver and were about to take off so hope on." I climbed in quickly and looked around the noisy school bus for a seat. Everyone seemed to be staring at some guy and some hippie girl in the back. Weird.

I scooted to a seat beside some red head kid with glasses, and tried to calm down.

"Next stop, Sky High!" I heard Ron's voice cut threw the noise. Well that was dramatic.

Out of now where a seat beat wrapped around my torso and Ron veered off the road and started speeding up. We all began to scream in panic, what the hell was he doing! The bus went flying of the ramp and for the first time in my life I was scared I was going to die. Thank the good lord in heaven the bus started flying!

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the seats. Sky High sure kept you on your toes. My stomach filled with butterflies as I worried if everyday was going to be like this. My nerves can't take this.

"Hello beautiful." The red headed kid next to me said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't waist your time red." I said dryly. Guys were one problem I could live without right now.

After a few minutes of flying through the clouds Ron's called out that we had arrived to Sky High. Peering out the window I saw a huge high school just floating in the air. I shook my head trying to grasp how all this is real.

The jolt of the bus landing woke me out of my figuring. Apparently Ron Wilson Bus Driver isn't as strong of a bus driver as he leads on. The moment the door opened I was out of there. I stood to the side and let some kids pass though. I'm more of a follower than a leader.

"I love your shirt!" the hippie girl from the bus said walking up to me. I smiled at her, she seemed pretty cool.

"Thanks I love that skirt!" I complimented her right back. The guy behind her kind of rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. "My names KaAnne." I tacked on. I crossed my fingers hoping we would become friends.

"I'm Layla and this is Will Stronghold." she smiled an "I'm secretly in love with him smile" and pointed at the boy beside her. Stronghold! Of course the Commander and Jetstreams kid!

"We better get going ladies." Will said with a slight lisp. He's a little more boyish than the guys I usually hang out with but still cool.

All us freshmen walked in a giant pack to the front of the school taking in all the wonderful talents this school had in it. I laughed when I saw a girl turn some skirt looking up pervert into an icicle. My stomach filled with butterflies as I compared my power to the others around this school. Am I good enough?

Two punks, I could tell they were punks with the stupid looks on their faces, ran and stretched their way to us.

**(AN next part doesn't go with the movie exactly so bear with me. Is that the right bear? Hmmmm…)**

"Hello ladies and boys." The skinny guy said smirking at me and Layla. "I'm Lash and this is my good friend Speed."

"We'll just be collecting your entrance fee of five dollars." Lash said stretching his arm out to a kid with glasses and an all together geeky outfit.

"There was nothing in the student handbook about an entrance fee." he said pushing his glasses further up his face. It took all my power not to roll my eyes at his innocence.

"All right guys I'll take it from here." A very preppy looking girl said. Will's eyes went out of focus when he looked at her and I felt bad for Layla. You don't have to be a physic to figure out that she's fallen for him.

I kinda nodded off during her little speech. Focusing on people who annoy me is not one of my strong points.

"And just remember those rules and I promise you won't fall of the school." The annoying preppy girl finished with a laugh. Oh shit.

"Wait what rules?" Will asked panicked. Apparently he hadn't heard a word she said either

"Weren't you listening?" Layla asked. I shook my head in pity for her.

We were all ushered into a large gym and were met by Principle Powers. She was nothing scary to look at but she just gave off this persona of superiority. Her eyes had a certain kindness to them that made me feel more at ease.

"I'm Principle Powers and welcome to Sky High." she said with a smile.

"Whoa!" The very bright looking guy said. She gave him a look and he muttered an apology. She gave us a lovely speech about our time here and then she did the most kick ass thing I've ever seen. She freaking rocketed away!

"Alright kids I'm Coach Boomer and its time to power up. Do you understand?" A man in some short shorts said. Um, EW. We all grumbled a "yeah ok".

"I said," He began taking a deep breath. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he bellowed practically sending us flying. Damn!

He began callings kids up to show their powers and I felt like I was going to puke. Layla was right about this being… hell I'm to nervous to remember what big hippie word she used! Every time some kids were told side kick I wanted to cry. How sucky to be branded like that! What's wrong with this place!?

"KaAnne Smithson." Coach Boomer called. Ah crap.

"Go KaAnne." Layla whispered nudging me to the stage. I walked nervously up to platform and looked to Coach Boomer to start.

"Power up." He said dryly evidently not expecting much from me. Well I didn't expect much either.

I took the pony tail from my wrist and pulled my hair up so he could see my matchstick earrings. Taking a deep breath something inside me felt the matchsticks and made them light up. Making the fire longer as it was directly in front of me I broke the connection to the matchsticks so the large ball of fire was directly in front of me. Staring directly at it I made it morph into Coach Boomer. The real Coach Boomers eyes widened in surprise at the fiery clone of him. The fiery him walked to the real him under my command. I began to feel tired so I extinguished the fire in an instant. The room was silent.

Looking to Layla and Will I almost laughed at the shock on their faces. My eyes went quickly to Coach Boomer who had no emotion on his face.

"Can you create fire?" He asked. I gulped the one question I didn't want to be asked.

"I can summon it from lighters, matches, and things like that with my mind." I answered in a meek voice.

"Hero." he nodded already calling the next name. I smiled and hopped down to Layla and Will.

"That was awesome!" Layla said. I felt bad she was in hero support but it was really her own fault.

"Lunch break than Stronghold." Coach Boomer called fixing his eyes on Will. Will turned a little green.

"Come on guys." Layla said motioning to the double doors out the gym.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked once everyone had run to the food. Animals. The only ones who stayed were the glowing guy Zack, the guinea pig girl Magenta, and the nerdy melting kid Ethan.

"I don't have any powers." he whispered in my ear so the others couldn't hear. I nodded sympathetically. No wonder he's so nervous with the pressure of being the world's greatest super hero's kid and than not having powers. I would have cracked from the pressure. I was about to ask if Layla knew but I didn't have to. She probably knew everything about this guy.

"So are you going to sit with us?" Ethan asked me pushing his glasses up his face.

"Um why wouldn't I?" I asked confused. Did they not want me to sit with them?

"Well you're a hero and were, except for Will, sidekicks." Zack said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I snorted. "I couldn't care less about that stupid title." Hero or sidekick we all suck. They all smiled at me and I knew I made the right decision.

"I heard that hero's get a better lunch than sidekicks." Zack said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"I'm sure that's not true." I smiled at him grabbing a tray and heading up to the lunch lady.

"Hero or sidekick?" she asked in a bored voice with two different lunch platters in her hand. One was full of huge yummy looking foods while the other looked like what they fed my grandma at the old person's home she lived in. Notice how I say lived, like past tense.

"Hero." I answered feeling bad for the rest of the guys.

"Coach Boomer made a mistake!" Zack fumed as we navigated our way to an empty table. "Some day he'll drop his keys in the parking lot late at night and I won't glow to help him find them."

"You got a problem with me sidekick?" Coach Boomer asked walking up to Zack. Oh, crap.

"No…Sir…You…See." Zack stuttered in full panic mode.

The Coach Boomer just laughed and morphed back into a redheaded kid with freckles. "I'm just messing with you sidekick." he laughed sitting back down with his moronic friends.

"Jerk." I muttered following the now silent group of kids to an empty table. "Anyone want this? I asked holding up my lunch.

"Yeah baby!" Zack yelled grabbing my food. I rolled my eyes but smiled a little.

"Um guys?" Will asked nervously. "Is that guy glaring at me?" We all turned our head to see who he was talking about. Oh my god. This guy was just too gorgeous! His long black hair with red streaks, the beat up leather jacket, and the all around hotness of this guy was astounding.

"Dude that's Warren Peace." Zack whispered under his breath. Even his name was hot! **(AN no pun intended)**

"Barron Battles son." Magenta added on. "I heard he got a quadruple life sentence with no chance of parole till his third life. Thanks to your Dad"

"Great my first day of school and I've already made an enemy." Will sighed. "Is he still looking at me?"

"No." Layla assured him. Will peeked over his shoulder and groaned.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking!"

**This chapter was mostly a get-to-know-everyone chapter. Expect much more fluffiness and what not. it's the what not you should be excited for…. REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright delinquents." Coach Boomer called walking into the cafeteria. "All freshmen back to the gym. Except for KaAnne Smithson."

"What do you think he wants?" I asked panicked. They all just shrugged. "Good luck Will." I called to him as I walked to Coach Boomer.

"Follow Lash here to Principle Powers office." Lash stretched his way over to us and gave me the same nasty grin he gave me this morning.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Bitch." he muttered under his breath.

"Not the first time I've been called that and won't be the last." I said dryly as we walked down the halls to Principle Powers office. He raised his eyebrows at me but didn't otherwise comment.

"Here it is." he said stopping in front of a huge door with Principle Powers name on it. I gulped. What could she want with me? I'm just a freshman who has done absolutely nothing wrong! Why do things like this keep happening to me/

"Try knocking." he said sarcastically leaning his tall body against the door. I glared at him.

"Do you need something?" I asked extremely pissed off. I do not need his attitude right now!

"Your number?" he asked with a cocky grin. My eyes widened in disbelief. He seriously just asked for my number after calling me a bitch?

"Go away." I said taking a deep and knocking on the door.

"Come in." the voice on the other end said. I opened the door to see a smiling Principle Powers. "Please have a seat." I sat down in the plush seat across from her. Her office was all white; it made me feel like a dirty hobo in my black outfit.

"Water?" she offered handing me a chilled bottle of some fancy brand.

"Thank you." I smiled at her kindness. So far it didn't look like I was in trouble.

"KaAnne…" she began before Coach Boomer walked in.

"I've got hothead here." he said pulling on Warren's leather jacket so everyone was in the office. What the hell was Warren doing here?

"Hothead?" Warren said raising his eyebrows and glaring at Coach Boomer. "For the past two years that's the only name you can think of to call me?"

"How would you like to rum laps till graduation?" Coach Boomer asked tugging a little harder on his leather jacket.

"Mr. Peace please have a seat. Thank you Coach Boomer you best get back to the freshmen." Principle Powers said after Warrens fingers began to light up. Would he really light a teacher on fire?

"Right." Coach Boomer nodded slamming the door on his way out.

"Why am I here?" Warren asked in a bored voice slumping in his chair. Well that was a little rude, but considering Coach Boomers treatment of him it was understandable.

"You're because we asking you to assist a student in developing their powers." Principle Powers said smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows and I felt confused. Why was I here?

"What student?" he asked suspiciously.

"KaAnne here." she said motioning to me.

"What?" I asked in shock. There was no way Warren would want to teach a loser like me!

"Warren you have great control of your fire while KaAnne has yet to tap in to her hidden strengths." Principle Powers said ignoring me. "You would be doing a great service to us."

I looked at Warren and he looked back at me with a scrutinizing look. I cast my eyes down. There was no way a guy like him would want to tutor me.

"What if I refuse?" he questioned. Please god don't let him refuse!

"Than you'll be spending that hour every morning with Coach Boomer setting up the Save the Citizen arena." she smiled sweetly at him. Whoa, who knew Principle Powers could fight dirty?

"Okay I'll do it." he shrugged after only a second o deliberation. My heart practically flew out of my chest.

"Excellent!" Principle Powers said handing us a paper with a room number. "You'll be in room 229 for an hour every morning. You can go there now." Taking that as our dismissal we both stood up and walked out the door.

"Oh KaAnne," she called.

I stuck my head back in her office and asked, "Yes?"

"You might try focusing more on learning form Mr. Peace instead of how to get his number." she smiled a knowing smile at me.

I blushed and answered, "I'll try."

The walk to the room was…quiet. He was to busy glaring at everything to say a word to me and I was unable to think of a single thing to say. What if this whole thing just went to hell and we spent everyday for the next four years in uncomfortable silence? Or worse we end up hating each other? He stopped in front of our room and held the door open for me. Well that was gentlemanly.

The room was pretty bare. Two chairs were the only things in it beside a fire extinguisher. Apparently they expected me to burn down the school. Gee thanks.

"So what am I suppose to do?" I asked in my soft nervous voice. This guy was seriously intimidating.

"I don't care just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." he said glaring at me and sliding one of the chairs to the other side of the room. My face turned red with embarrassment and I went to the opposite corner and sat on the ground.

"You know the chair is to sit in." He said after about ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah but than I'd have to get up walk over to it and that might bother you Oh Hotheaded One." I said sarcastically. No matter how much of a jerk he was he still had to be the hottest guy here. How pathetic of me is it to fall for him even though he treats me bad?

To my surprise he actually cracked a smile. A tiny smile but a smile none the less. Maybe more of a smirk.

"So since we have nothing better to do why don't you show me your power." he suggested after a couple more minutes of awkward silence.

Looking into his brown eyes I pulled the fire from my matchstick earrings and morphed them in to two fiery versions of us. The fiery version of Warren went to the fiery version of me and squished her down so she was smaller than him. The real Warren's eyes shoed no emotion as he watched this little show I was put on. My energy quickly faded and I the flames disappeared.

"You're just a whinny bitch aren't you?" Warren asked with anger evident in his voice.

"What is your problem?!" I yelled. "You don't know me!" What the hell was his deal? It's like my very being pissed him off.

"Oh I know you." he said in a low angry voice standing up and walking across the room to me. "You're just another poser hanging out with Stronghold so you can soak up the attention." Stronghold?

"You're acting like a bitch because of Will?" I asked in disbelief.

Instead of answering he picked his bag off the floor and left. What was he's problem!? Yes I know Will's dad put his dad in jail but his attitude toward anyone related to that incident is ridiculous. Sighing I sat back down on the floor and began lighting and extinguishing my matches with my mind.

I heard a buzzing coming from Warren's chair so I stood up and walked over to it. An old one sided Nokia was on his chair and he screen said, "**One new message". I can not tell you how bad I wanted to open it and find out who was texting him. But being the good girl that I am I picked the phone up without looking at the message and went to find Warren. How hard could it be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hotness of Warren Peace of the awesomeness of Sky high**

I stand corrected. It's not as easy as you would think to find a single person in this school. It's just so freaking huge! I looked every where for Warren and I couldn't find him any where! After searching in the cafeteria, the gym, and even back in the classroom I decided to go check outside in front of the school. Walking down the empty halls I felt uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. Sort of like I knew someone was watching me. If I listened closely I could hear footsteps behind me. Quickly I snapped around but no one was there.

I walked.

They walked.

I stopped.

They stopped.

"Ok," I said angrily. "This has officially stopped being funny and has just become creepy!"

"Booooo!" and eerie voice said.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled getting really scared.

"Sorry gorgeous." a voice from above me said. Looking up I saw a grinning Lash hanging onto one of the hanging lights on the ceiling.

"Jerk." I spat walking forward not in the mood for his games. What is with guys these days!?

Stretching himself down to the ground Lash began to walk beside me with that annoying grin.

"What do you want Lash?" I groaned stopping to stare up at him. He had brown eyes like Warren but Warrens were some how softer. Who knew the word soft could be used to describe Warren Peace?

"Your number." he smiled even wider down at me.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Not gonna happen."

"You're going to go out with me." he said losing the playfulness in his smile and turning it to one on a predator.

I shivered a little but remained strong. "Leave me alone Lash, this is the last time I'm going to tell you before I make you look like a campfire marshmallow." I wasn't serious, murder isn't my style, but I was hoping he couldn't tell that.

"You don't know what your messing with." He smirked unfazed by my threat. "I'll see you around KaAnne."

"Let's hope not." I muttered.

I walked quickly to the door praying he didn't come back. The cool air hit my face the moment I opened the door making me shiver. I walked down the stairs slowly thinking the same thing I thought every time I went to a place looking for Warren, what will I say? Here's your phone back you insensitive bastard? Here's your junky phone back you gorgeous beyond words man?

A familiar smell hit my nostrils as I hit the last step. Fire. I felt the fire pulling me to behind the school. I can't explain the relationship I have with fire but its not healthy. I followed quietly trying to distinguish where it was coming from. It was not a joint or cigarette because I didn't smell the tobacco or marijuana and it wasn't a camp fire or brush fire because I didn't smell the burning wood. You're able to tell the different scents of fire after you play with it all the time.

The pull ended when I rounded the corner behind the school. There sat Warren Peace staring at his on fire figures with an odd fascination. It reminded me of when my sister was a baby and she would just stare at her fingers in wonder.

"What do you want." he muttered not looking away from his fingers.

I sighed. "You forgot your phone." Reaching into my back pack I pulled out his old phone.

Extinguishing his fingers he reached for it. I could see the surprise on his face when he saw the unread message. Why does everyone have so little faith in me?

"For a friend of Strongholds your not so bad." he said putting the phone in his back pocket. I smiled a little.

"So you're being an insensitive ass simply because I've talked to Will Stronghold a few times? I questioned.

"Look don't try to act all bubby buddy with me." he said when I tried to sit down.

Embarrassment flooded through me. "I've had a very tiring morning and I want to sit down, not because I enjoy your unpleasant company." I muttered sliding down the wall leaving a good size gap between us.

"You're all the same." Warren said looking and me.

"Please explain." I said dryly tilting my head to look back at him.

"You, Stronghold, and everyone else in this place." he spat. I could feel his body temperature rising with each word. "You all cry about how horrible your lives are when you don't know how good you have it."

"Your life sucks that bad?" I asked. I didn't mean it in a mean way, just concerned.

"Look," he said "were not friends. We will never be friends . Why do keep pushing this?"

I felt rejection and I hurt like hell. I didn't have strong feelings for Warren but I could tell he was a good guy putting on a front. Why was he so set on being miserable?

"I don't know." I whispered. Standing up I walked back to the school.

"Did you hear about Will Stronghold?" a girl wearing all white asked her cheerleader friend in the halls.

"No what about him?" the cheerleader said filing his nails. I leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"He has no powers." Oh god poor Will!

"Your kidding!" the cheerleader said stopping the filing of her nails.

"I swear to gawd!"

Apparently I wasn't the only one having a very sucky first day. Can this year seriously get any worse? Maybe its not to late just to transfer to the actual Maxville High.

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to re write it. It suuuucked! It would make my day if you left a review of comment, I would love ideas on future chapters to! Thanks, REVIEW please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naps are the single best things in world. After school for the past three years the moment I get in the house I go straight to my bed and crash. It used to be just so I could get some rest but today it was an escape. It was an escape from Warren Peace, my mom, and my "powers".

"KaAnne!" my mom yelled walking into the front door form work. My mother is a lunch lady. She had wanted to work at Maxville High to keep an I on me. Thank god I talked her out of that one.

"Go away. Sleeping." I groaned pulling my comforter over my head.

"Come on missy!" my mom said walking in to my room. "It was your first day of high school and I want some details." She really does have the worst timing.

"It sucked now let me sleep." I groaned. Couldn't she see that I wanted to forget my first day?

"Ah what happened baby?" she asked sitting on my bed disrupting my comfortable sleeping spot.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk." I hissed through my teeth opening my eyes to look at her. How could one person be so clueless?

Some of you maybe thinking that I act like a bitch to my mom. Well I do. She gets so caught up in her own world that she forgets about everyone else. When she finally comes back we've learned to adapt without her and that makes her mad so she screws everything up again. She's the wrecking ball in my life.

"How about you spend the rest of the evening in your room since your so anti social today?" she snapped standing up and leaving my room. Of course she slammed the door on the way out.

"You always talk to your mom like that?" a voice behind me said

"Gah!" I yelped. Turning around I was shocked to see Warren Peace standing in my room. He was wearing a black tank top with faded jeans. My eyes couldn't stop roaming over his gorgeous muscles. How was he this perfect?

"Nice to see you to." he said, mistaking my silence and sitting on my bed. Was I dreaming?

"Um why are you here? In my house?" I asked sitting in the chair by my desk. Maybe I have finally lost my flipping mind.

"Well," he started looking down at his house, almost like he was nervous. Warren Peace nervous? "I just wanted to say that I'll try to not be such an ass to you."

I stood there for a moment trying to wrap my head around this guy. One minute he hates me the next he…what?

"Thanks you didn't have to do this." I said looking at my feet. For some reason I couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah well despite what you might think I'm not a jerk." he smiled a little standing up and heading back to my window.

"Look Warren," I said before he could go out the window. "We don't know each other and I'm hoping you can get a chance to know me before you judge me."

He looked at me for a minute before answering, "Yeah." and slipping out the window.

The next day I couldn't help but be excited. Warren and I aren't exactly friends but we were getting there.

"KaAnne!" my mom yelled. I checked my watch and I still had plenty of time before I had to leave.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Tying the laces on my converse I walked into the kitchen to see my parents sitting at the kitchen table wearing serious faces.

"Have a seat KaAnne." my dad said motioning to the chair across from them.

"Ok…" I said extremely confused.

"KaAnne your father and I have noticed that your behavior lately has been extremely negative and rude." My mom said. Oh hell no.

"Are you taking drugs!" my dad blurted out. I've got to say I didn't see that one coming.

"Um no." I said trying to stifle my laughter. They seriously think I'm using drugs. They couldn't be any farther off base about what was going on with me.

"Come on KaAnne we just want to help you." my mom said speaking extra slow like a was mentally handicapped.

"We keep smelling smoke come from your room." My dad said evil eyeing me. Crap.

"Yeah not that this conversation in pointless or anything but I've got a bus to catch." I said standing up and heading out. "Great talk though!"

I was still smiling as in walked to the bus stop. I was a little early today so I sat down on the bench and pulled out my favorite book. Jane Eyre. Every time I read that book I feel something that can't be put into words. Its beautiful.

"You're a Bronte girl?" a very familiar voice said beside me. Looking to the side I saw Warren sit next to me and smile. He actually smiled. To me! Of course he looked like his usual perfection with his sexy leather jacket and fingerless gloves.

"I've only read Jane Eyre but I guess you could say that." I smiled at him. What can I say I'm in a good mood.

"You seem happy today." he noted.

"I had a pleasant morning." I said shrugging. Me in a good mood is something that should not be taken lightly. I'm almost always pissed at something.

"How?" he asked genuinely curious. I instantly felt weary. Was this some kind of joke?

"Why do you care so much?" I asked carefully. "And while were on the subject how did you know where I live?" While the gesture was sweet it was also a little scary.

He looked down at his shoes. "Principle Powers gave it to me when she found out what an ass I had been."

"Oh!" I said surprised by his answer. "I thought you were stalking me!" I blurted out. The moment the words left my mouth I felt my face turn red with embarrassment.

Warren got a mischievous look in his eyes as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Who says I'm not?" I swear my heart stopped beating. I knew he was joking but the sudden closeness made my heart go haywire.

I was about to reply when Ron Wilson Bus Driver pulled up. Warren quickly pulled away from me and got on the bus without another look back at me.

"You coming little lady?" Ron asked when I didn't immediately get up.

"Yeah." I whispered walking onto the bus.

I could see Warren in the farthest seat in the back. His whole body language made it clear that the seat next to him was not open. I sat down on the same seat I sat yesterday and rested my head against the window.

"Yo KaAnne!" I heard Zack's voice call from the side of the bus. Turning around I saw all the guys I sat with yesterday . I don't know how I missed them when I walked on the bus.

"Hey!" I said smiling at them as I took the seat next to Zack.

"Whoa I already got beautiful ladies waiting to sit with me!" Zack laughed putting his arm around me.

"Moron." Magenta spat glaring at me. I looked up at Zack and smirked.

"Somebody likes you!" I teased in a sing songy voice.

"Who?" Zack asked eagerly.

"Are you seriously that blind?" I asked disbelieving. Why are guys so oblivious to what's right in front of them?

"I got no idea what your talking about." Zack said. I sighed. He'll figure it out eventually.

"So did you hear about Will?" Zack whispered in my ear.

I decided to act like I didn't already know. "No what about him?"

"He ain't got powers." Zack said shaking his head back and forward sadly.

"Your kidding!" I gasped feigning surprises.

He seemed to buy it and continued to shake his sadly. You got admire someone who is that clueless.

When the straps suddenly came down no one freaked out or screamed this time. Instead we threw are hands in the air and yelled as loud as we could. I peeked back to look at Warren and wasn't surprised to see his face expressionless and his hands at his side balled into fists.

The bus pulled into a less than graceful stop and we all let out a whine that we had to go to school. Eh, what can I say we're teenagers.

"Come on KaAnne lets get your school on!" Zack said breaking into a little dance.

I started laughing and teased. "What ever you say "homes".

We started busting up when Warren walked past Zack and shoved his shoulder really hard with his.

"Yo!" Zack yelled falling back into his seat with a loud thud.

"Oh my god Zack are you ok?" I asked helping him up. His hat was a little crumpled but other than that he looked ok.

"Yeah baby don't worry." he said straitening his hat. "That Warren guy better watch his back!" he fumed. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Lets get to class." I said walking off the bus with him. Warren Peace was going to have some explaining to do.

"What the hell?" was the first thing out of my mouth when I barged into our classroom. Warren was sitting in a chair reading a worn book and just glared at me in response.

"I thought you were going to try not to be an ass!" I yelled walking over to him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're killing me." he said closing his eyes and shaking his head back and forward

"What the hells bells are you talking about?" I groaned. This guy was seriously bugging me!

"Really KaAnne are you that blind?" he asked picking his bag up and storming out of the room.

"I don't get you!" I yelled after him.

Sitting back on the floor I began to play with fire again. It seems like I'm doing that a lot these days.

**Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

At my old school we had normal P.E., you know running, throwing, and catching. Not here at Sky High though. Instead we get to sit on metal benches while Speed and Lash kick the crap out of hero after hero. It maybe a little less annoying if Lash would stop winking at me. Seriously its creeping the hell out of me.

Of course there was always Warren Peace to annoy me if Lash took a break from being a oblivious moron. He sat way off to the side and there seemed to be an invisible shield around him that kept everyone away. It had the opposite affect on me though. Every time he moved his muscles flexed a little and I felt like a moth to a flame. I'm not usually this lustful but Warren Peace has a strange effect on me.

Something in me finally snapped when he stretched and his shirt rode up exposing his glorious abs.

"Hey Warren." I said quietly sitting next to him.

His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "No one sits over here."

"You want me to leave?" I asked standing up. I felt a little more than hurt. It was almost like heartbreak.

"No." he said in his husky voice grabbing my hand. His hand fit perfectly around mine and I sat without letting go.

"KaAnne?" he asked after a few moments of us just staring at each others entwined hands.

"Mmhmm?" I asked. I was a little afraid that he would tell me to let go of his hand and leave him alone.

"Do you like that neon looking kid?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes.

Have I ever mentioned how spectacular his eyes are? They draw you in closer and closer. I could feel my body moving closer to his and his seemed to be moving closer to mine. Are lips were just centimeters apart, I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Riiiiiiinnnnnnggg!" the P.E. bell sounded. It woke me out of my stupor and I jumped back from him. Without looking back I ran to the P.E. room.

"Are you ok?" Layla asked as we changed back into our cloths.

"Fine." I tried to smile but I don't think she bought it.

What the hells bells was I thinking? I almost kissed Warren Peace! He couldn't have liked it though, I mean he's handsome and mysterious. I'm just some lowly freshmen who he was forced to teach. I'm pathetic.

"Hey KaAnne your phones ringing." Layla said. I looked down at the vibrating phone and picked it up.

One new message.

Opening in up I saw it was a message from my mom:

**Dinner at a restaurant 2night called Paper Lantern b ready by 7. Mom**

I smiled a little. I was in the mood for some good food and maybe it'll take my mind off Warren.

"That's what your wearing?" my mom asked looking at my outfit as I took off my coat in the restaurant.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked looking down at my low cut black tee shirt and black knee length skirt. I thought I looked cute!

"Your outfit makes you look like a hussy." my dad explained as a short Asian women led us to our table.

"You waiter will be here soon." she said handing us our menus with a smile.

"Um what's a hussy?" I asked my mom once the waitress left.

"Its old person talk for slut or whore." she said not taking her eyes off the menu.

"Thanks Dad." I glared at him.

"I tell it like it is sweetie." he said smiling at me and setting his menu down. The good thing about my dad is he knows what he wants and says it like it is.

"Hello what can I get you this evening." A horribly familiar voice said.

"Warren?" I yelled looking up at the gorgeous boy I had been trying to get away from.

"KaAnne?" he asked shocked. Oh crap oh crap oh crap!

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoping the floor would open up and swallow me.

"Um I work here." he said stating the obvious.

"Ahem." my dad said clearing his throat. "I'd like to order if you don't mind." I could tell already that my Dad did not like Warren.

"Wait Allen." my mom said smiling up at Warren. Oh god. "Who are you?"

"Um I'm Warren. We go to the same school." he said clearly uncomfortable.

"You know what?" I said flustered. "I'm not really hungry lets just go home."

"Yeah just run away again." Warren muttered under his breath.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked glaring at him.

"Nothing." he said. "Now what can I get you guys to drink."

"Coke, beer, and Dr. Pepper." my mom said taking in Warrens red streaks and black outfit.

"I'll be right back with that." he said avoiding looking at me.

"So KaAnne how did you meet that charming fellow?" my mom asked with a huge smile on her face.

"School." I said shortly. I picked up the menu and pretended to be absorbed in what it said.

"Do you like him?" my dad asked glaring. Yes my dad is one of those over protective in your face fathers.

"Can we please not talk about this?" I huffed. Boys were a topic a preferred to stay away from with my parents.

"Here are your drinks." Warren said handing us our drinks.

"Thank you Warren." my mom said with another unnecessary smile.

"Are we ready to order?" he asked still not looking at me.

We gave him our orders and he left as fast as he could. This had to be the most awkward evening of my life. If it wasn't for the almost kiss it might not be so awkward. Stupid freaking almost kiss!

"I gotta go to the bathroom." I said standing up and heading to the bathroom.

As I turned the corner some girl bumped into me causing me to fall. Instead of hitting the ground a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked still not letting go of me.

His strong arms tightened around me when I looked up into his beautiful eyes. For the second time that day I felt a draw to Warren Peace. Before I could stop myself I leaned forward and kissed his lips quickly.

"I'm so sorry." I said absolutely mortified. Jumping out of his arms I tried to run back to my table and beg my parents to leave.

To my surprise and pleasure he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He looked in my eyes for a few seconds before kissing me with a passion I didn't think one person could have. My arms wound themselves around his neck while his hands grabbed my waist pulling me even closer to his. He pushed us up against a wall and we finally had to pull away for air.

"Do want to go out with me sometime?" he asked once we were able to breath again.

"Love to." I whispered.

"You should probably get back to your table. If we got caught I go back to being a bus boy." he said letting go of me.

"Ok." I said kissing his cheek and heading back to my table.

"You look happier." my dad noted when I sat down.

"Really?" I said acting puzzled. I was happy though, and maybe this evening wouldn't suck.

**So what do you think? Sorry I took a little while to update, I had a very jam packed week and weekend. So please leave any comments, concerns, or ideas. Review!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Warren Peace and the awesomeness of Sky High is owned my someone else, clearly not me or I'd be a much happier person typing on a much nicer computer.**

I disgust myself. I pride myself on not being one those girls who spend hours on front of the mirror trying to look just so. Today however I got up two hours early to pick out an acceptable outfit. I need to make sure that Warren didn't regret kissing me. I always imagined my first kiss a little more romantic than in a Chinese restaurant but it was still good.

"KaAnne you're going to be late!" my mom screeched. God I hate it when she does that.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed a long black trench coat to cover my outfit, a black and gray skirt with a black lace v neck. It was way nicer than what I normally wear and that would cause my mother to ask questions.

"Love you bye!" I said running out the front door.

"Back at cha!" she called back.

Butterflies filled my stomach as I walked to the bus stop. What if he regretted the whole thing? What if he already has a girlfriend? A prettier girlfriend? I sat down on the cold bench and focused on not passing out or crying.

"Are ok?" Zack said sitting down next to me. I smiled at the very bright looking kid.

"Just feeling insecure." I laughed. Zack was easy to talk to; I could see why Magenta liked him.

"Well inn my opinion you're hot as hell baby!" he laughed hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Do you smell smoke?" Zack asked pulling away.

I sniffed the air. That was the sent of Warrens fire. I looked around and saw Warren standing a few feet from us with his hands on fire. Oh, crap.

"What's Peace's problem?" Zack whispered.

I couldn't answer him. Warren looked so angry and…betrayed? I felt sick to my stomach. My brain kept telling me to say something but I couldn't.

Ron Wilson Bus driver pulled up saving me from my stupidity. Warren stormed onto the bus practically melting the steps.

"Shit." I whispered walking behind him.

Warren walked quickly to his sit and began to light up his fingers. I don't know what over came me to sit down beside him but I can't tell who was more surprised. Warren that I was brave enough, or me that I was bold enough.

"Warren let me explain before you burn everyone to a crisp." I said looking at the fire in his hands that has grown larger since I had sat down.

"There's nothing to explain." he said smiling at me. It wasn't a real smile though, it was hard and his eyes were fiery with emotion.

"I don't like Zack more than a friend." I said choosing to ignore his previous statement.

"Yeah you two were acting real friendly." he said dryly as the bus lurched forward.

"He was just making me feel better!" I defended.

"And what did you feel bad about?" he asked, his angry tone softened a bit.

"Well I was feeling insecure that you would regret what happened yesterday…you know…." I said more embarrassed than I had ever been in my life.

"You mean when you tried to molest me?" he laughed abruptly forgetting his angry mood.

I gasped "I wasn't the one shoving people into walls!"

He smiled a wide toothy smile at the memory. I couldn't help but smile too. I was a great kiss…kisses? I'm not really sure if that's one kiss or a series of kisses…

"KaAnne," he said taking a deep breath and turning serious. "Do you like me or was last night just a spur of the moment thing?"

I laughed. I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. When the seat belts came down I didn't even notice i was laughing so hard. He honestly thought I regretted kissing him!

"Well I guess that's my answer." he spat turning his body away from me.

"Warren." I giggled grabbing his arm. He didn't budge. I put my lips to his ear and tried to control my giggling when I whispered. "Can you please look at me?"

He shivered and turned too looked at me with fiery eyes. "Why do you do this to me if you don't have feelings for me?"

"I do have feelings for you hothead." I said being completely vulnerable.

"I want you." he said simply looking into my eyes. I gasped, did he mean….?

"Not like that." he corrected smiling. He put his hand on my hand and continued. "Like this."

"Good." I smiled leaning over to brush my lips against his. I would have done more but we were on a crowed school bus.

"Are you ok with people knowing were together?" I whispered looking down. Warren has this bad boy image and I wasn't sure he wanted jeopardize that just for me.

He laughed his husky laugh. "Haven't you realized that I don't give a damn what people say?"

"Why are you wearing a trench coat?" he asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "It's like ninety degrees in here."

"Whose fault is that is that flame boy?" I laughed. I slipped the trench coat off and avoided looking at Warren. Did he think I looked dumb?

"Your lucky were on a crowed school bus." he growled staring me up and down.

"Well we do have a class alone together next." I smiled finally looking into his eyes.

"Thank god." he smiled giving my hand a squeeze.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. I had the perfect boyfriend. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that we had only known each other for a few days. It may sound cheesy but it feels like I already know who he is.

"Barron Battles son has a girlfriend!" someone yelled breaking me form my thoughts. Oh crap this is going to be a long day…

**Sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've got my own boy problems to deal with though and it tends to override everything…. I know its not healthy. Well anyways leave a review about what you liked, didn't like, or what you would like to see in future chapters. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Warren's hand felt like a shackle, not in a bad way though. As we walked through the halls hand in hand peoples mouths dropped open and the sight of Warren Peace holding a girls hand. I've got to say that I was a little surprised myself that he was holding my hand. I loved it, but he's Warren Peace for Christ sakes!

"Looks like Sparkies got himself a girl." the shape shifter snickered. "And she's got an ass!"

I tried to ignore him but in the next second I felt something slap my ass. I gasped and turned around and looked at Warren in shock.

"Who did that?" Warren growled staring at the smug boys. He lit himself on fire and took a step toward them, keeping my hand in his.

"We didn't but I can't blame the guy that did!" the shape shifter laughed high-fiveing his moronic friends.

"I'm going to ask you one more time who did it before I start barbequing people." Warren hissed through his teeth. I know I should have been worried, but all I could focus on was how incredibly sexy Warren looked defending me.

"Fine it was Lash!" the shape shifter squealed when Warren started to punch him with his aflame hand.

"Lash?" Warren asked confused.

"Oh crap." I muttered. The last thing our relationship needed was a pair of moronic villain's screwing every thing up.

"I'll deal with him later." Warren said looking at me strangely. He took my hand and we continued down the hall.

"People are staring at us." I whispered when the cheerleader girl and all her clones cackled at the sight of me and Warren holding hands.

"Do you not want to be seen with me? Because of how I acted back there?" he asked as we approached our classroom. He tried to act like he didn't care but I could see the hurt and fear swimming in his eyes.

"No!" I assured him. "It's just different that's all." I clarified.

"Ok." he shrugged letting go of my hand and walking to the center of the room.

"Where are going?" I whined. Yeah I know I'm a baby.

He ignored me and began pulling out match's out of his bag and placing them all around him in a circle.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked questioning his sanity.

"Well as much as I would love to make out with you the whole period," he smirked at me when I blushed. "Now that I don't hate you I figured that you should try to strengthen your powers."

Aw he cares about me! He must of seen my face soften because he rolled his eyes and said, "Don't turn all girly on me."

I laughed, there was the Warren I know and loved. LOVED?! Do I love Warren Peace? For Christ sakes we hardly know each other!

"Hey I didn't mean to offend you." he said seeing the pained expression on my face.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "Let's get started."

"Ok." he said staring at me. He knew I was lying but he didn't call me on it. "Light up these matches all at once." He instructed.

I closed my eyes and focused on the relationship with the matches. I tried to tell them to all light up at once but I couldn't communicate with the all at the exact time. All the match's were going off at random intervals. I completely caught off the connection and stared sheepishly at Warren.

"That could have been better." he said smiling at me. I giggled.

"I think you need an incentive." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Incentive?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll do what ever you like if you light up all the match's at once." he said grinning. I love his smile…I mean like! I only like his smile!

"What's the catch?" I asked suspicious of his willingness to do anything for me.

"Well if you don't than you do whatever I want." he said grinning as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

"Hmmm." I said pondering his challenge.

"Maybe we should clarify what we want the other to do." That seemed like a good idea to avoid doing something …untactful.

"Ok!" I agreed. "If I win I want you to walk around all day with no shirt, you can have the leather jacket but it has to be open." Yum a shirtless Warren.

"Bag of hormones." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I challenged him.

"Nothing gorgeous." he laughed his husky laugh. It never ceased to send a fluttery feeling in my stomach.

"Just tell me what you want!" I complained. I know I sounded whinny but I really don't care.

"You to sit with me everyday for a week." he said seriously.

"I thought that was a given." I said confused. Wasn't that what girlfriends do? Sit with their boyfriends?

"Just making sure." he shrugged. "Now let's get going!"

I uncrossed my arms and stared at the match's. I tried to find their relationship but there was nothing. What the hell?

"Something wrong?" he asked innocently. Too innocently.

"Why won't they light?" I asked panicked. Have I lost my powers? Can you do that?

"Um baby?" he snickered. Baby? I've never been called baby before, it's kinda nice.

"Yeah?" I asked biting my finger nails in worry. If I don't have powers then they'll kick me out of sky high, than I'll never see Warren!

"Next time you might not want to try to light up used up match's." he smiled even wider.

I. AM. A. MORNON!

"I feel dumb." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"You'll get over it." he shrugged.

"Not likely." I pouted turning my head away from him.

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to ignore his presence but he began to kiss my neck and I sighed a little. I really wanted to stay mad at him but for some reason I couldn't.

"Your hair smells good." he murmured into my hair sending tingles down my body.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly. If anyone else in the world had said that I would have found it extremely creepy. Warren is the exception to every rule.

"Can I ask you something?" Warren asked into my hair.

"Kay." I sighed melting even more into his arms as he kissed the base of my neck.

"Why did you get that look on your face when Lash was mentioned?" he said taking his lips off my neck and placing them on my ear.

"What look?" I asked confused. I had a look?

"It looked like you were worried about me hurting Speed." he said tightening his arms around my waist possessively.

"Warren Peace." I scolded him twisting myself around so that I was looking up into his eyes. "I don't care if you push Lash off a building, I only care about how he could mess up are relationship."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Mmhmm." I responded kissing him lightly on the lips. He responded my deepening the kiss and I responded by tangling my fingers in his gorgeous hair.

"Well lookie here Speed." Lash's voice came from the door way.

Warren and I broke apart and saw a grinning Speed and Lash taking a picture of me and Warren with their phone.

"I'm sure Principle Powers will love to see what's going on here." Speed cackled.

Warren's body temperature rose dramatically and the fingers in my hair began to light up. Good thing I'm fire proof.

"Warren calm down." I whispered. If Warren and them got into a fight I knew that Lash and Speed would fight dirty and Warren could get hurt.

Of course he ignored me. Dropping his arms away from me he allowed his arms to completely fire up.

"Give me the phone and I won't turn you both into to a piece of charcoal. Lash has it coming either way." he growled blocking me from their view.

"I've got a better idea." Speed smirked at Lash.

In the next second I felt myself lifted up and rushed out of the room.

"KaAnne!" I heard Warren yell as I was speed down the hall.

"Ready for some fun beautiful." Speed laughed obnoxiously. There are two things I realized right then; Warren was going to be pissed and no one should call me beautiful except Warren Peace.

**Sorry this took so long but I've had a very stressful week. This chapter is in response to a request I got. Oh and you should also thank the person who left a very bitchy review for my slowness to update. Any hoo review please if you have any ideas for the story or just want to comment and make me feel better. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I had no idea where I was. All I know is that it was dark and smelled like dirty sock. Every now and then Speed would come out of no where and yell "Boo!". How mature. Really. And every time I tried to light a match he ran by and the wind blew it out.**_

"_**Please let me out!" I begged sitting on the floor and putting my head on my knees.**_

"_**Not yet." Speed laughed loudly from somewhere in the darkness.**_

"_**Where's Warren?" I asked Speed. **_

_**Speed snorted loudly. "Probably trying to roast Lash alive."**_

"_**And you don't care?" I asked disbelievingly. What kind of horrible person didn't care if there friend died?**_

"_**You don't care that your boyfriend is a murderer just like his old man?" Speed countered.**_

"_**Warren has been through a lot and I don't care about his past." I shot back angrily. "Besides he's just trying to protect me."**_

"_**Whatever helps you sleep at night." he laughed again.**_

"_**Speed?!" Lash's panicked voice rang through the room.**_

"_**Man what are you doing here?!" Speed asked shocked. "Shouldn't you be kicking Peace's ass?" I snorted at the likeliness of that ever happening.**_

"_**We seriously underestimated how strong a pissed off hothead can be!" Lash groaned. "Why is it so dark in here?"**_

"_**Sorry its was to scare Miss Hothead." Speed explained turning the lights on.**_

_**I blinked my eyes trying to adjust them to the sudden brightness. The room was full of lockers and a couple benches in it. It suddenly hit me where I was.**_

"_**You hid me in the boys locker room!?" I screeched. Who does that?!**_

"_**We've got to get her back to Peace before he turns me into a piece of charcoal!" Lash said ignoring me.**_

"_**What's gotten in to you man?" Speed asked looking at him curiously. "I thought you said Warren was a pussy?" **_

"_**Look at what he did to me!" Lash yelled turning around so we could see the burnt back side of his pants.**_

_**I giggled. Warren's the best boyfriend in the world! **_

"_**Fine but we'll get him back for this." Speed promised. **_

_**I rolled my eyes. "Can I go now?"**_

"_**Yeah hurry back to the psychopath you call a boyfriend." Lash sneered at me.**_

"_**Its been a blast." I called dryly over my shoulder and heading to one of the million halls of the school.**_

"_**Warren?" I called quietly down the hall. I heard a banging coming from somewhere and I smelt his fire. I walked cautiously to a row of lockers where I saw Warren beating his aflame fists against two lockers.**_

"_**Thanks for kinda saving me." I said leaning against one of the lockers that wasn't being pulverized.**_

"_**So what-" I started to ask what he was doing but was cut off by his lips against mine. I was surprised for a moment but I quickly responded. I felt the hand on my waist run up under my top and stroke the small of my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned a bit against his mouth. I ripped my lips off his in surprise. Warren Peace just made me moan!**_

"_**That had to the sexist sound I have ever heard." Warren whispered when we were both able to breath.**_

_**I just nodded my head feeling all the blood in my cheeks start to fade. I was still in shock that a guy I had barley been dating made me moan. Things were moving way to fast, and I'm a firm believer that relationships that start fast end fast. I'd have to talk to him at lunch about this.**_

"_**We should head back to the classroom." I said. Warren nodded and set me down on the ground, but put his hand in mine.**_

"_**So why were pulverizing lockers and what happened with Lash?" I asked as we walked through the halls.**_

_**Warren's hand clenched mine tighter. "I caught the little punk and told him he either erased the picture and let you go or I burn the rest of his body." he didn't look at me when he said this. I had a feeling that he was lying but I didn't call him on it. I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for lying to me.**_

"_**What about the lockers?" I asked.**_

"_**Those were theirs." he smiled down at me.**_

_**I smiled a little back but my mind was still trying to get rid of the feeling of him lying to me.**_

_**We got back the room just as the bell for the end of class rang. He kissed my cheek before walking out the door to his class without a word. I sighed and walked to the opposite end of the hall to my class.**_

_**It was nearly impossible not to fall asleep in Mr. Medullas class. He had us reading some chapter in our text book and I was incredible boring. The worst part is that if you actually fall asleep than he freaking freezes you with his annoying little gun.**_

_**The bell went off signaling it was time for lunch and the entire class let out a sigh of relief.**_

"_**Your homework tonight is to take notes on chapter 7-20." Mr. Medulla called as we ran out of the room. **_

_**I headed to my locker to grab my lunch money and was surprised to see my very sexy boyfriend leaning against it.**_

"_**Hey." I greeted him.**_

_**He leaned back so I could get in my locker and smiled at me.**_

"_**Ready for lunch?" he asked grabbing my hand.**_

"_**Mmhmm." I nodded. I decided to tell him what was on my mind before we got to the lunch room. "Warren we need to talk about something."**_

_**He instantly tensed and frowned at me. "What about."**_

_**I took a deep breath and tried to phrase it right. "This relationship is moving really fast and I think it might be best if we slowed down a little." I was really worried about the physical aspect of our relationship. I wasn't ready for what was coming if we kept making out with such passion all the time. **_

_**To my surprise he ripped his hand out of mine. "Yeah sure whatever you say." He started walking ahead of me and I panicked.**_

"_**Warren wait!" I called trying to catch up with him.**_

"_**Don't worry about it KaAnne." he turned around and glared at me. "We can slow this relationship down. Oh and don't bother sitting with me today." With that he continued to storm off to the cafeteria.**_

_**I felt the prickle of tears behind my eyes and I took a deep breath to keep them down. It was just a misunderstanding right? We would get over this, we had to.**_

_**I slowly walked to the cafeteria and went straight to sit with my friends. **_

"_**Your sitting with us today?" Ethan asked shocked. "We thought you would be sitting with you scary boyfriend."**_

"_**Yeah I thought that too.' I said quietly trying to keep the tears back.**_

"_**You wanna talk about it?" Layla asked. **_

_**I shook my head and tried to change the subject. "So where's Will?"**_

_**Layla's eyes lit up at his name. "He's on his way."**_

_**I want' really paying attention though. My eyes were on Warren across the room. He was burning a granola bar with his fingers. His eyes met mine for a moment but I quickly dropped mine away. How was I going to fix this?**_

"_**Oh good here comes Will!" Layla smiled.**_

_**Will walked by Warrens table giving me and excuse to look over at him. I saw what looked like a long snake slithering across the floor toward Will's leg.**_

"_**What is that?" I asked squinting my eyes and trying to make out what it was.**_

"_**It looks kinda like an arm." Zack said adjusting his hat.**_

"_**An arm?" I questioned.**_

**The arm grabbed Wills leg and tripped him sending his lunch flying all over Warren. Oh crap this is not going to end well. I watched as Warren stood up and grabbed Will by the collar. **

"**KaAnne do something!" Layla begged when Warren lit himself on fire.**

"**Lets go!" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to where a crowed had formed.**

**Layla's itty-bitty body slipped easily through the crowed where I was stuck in the back.**

"**Freakishly tall people move!" I yelled pushing a couple of sophomores aside.**

**I was shocked at what I saw when I finally got to the front of the crowed. Warren was standing on one of the tables throwing fire balls down at Will who was scurrying across the floor.**

"**Move, move out of the way!" Some cheerleader clones said pushing us out of the way so the main cheerleader and the preppy looking girl could get past.**

**Crap I was stuck behind another group of super tall kids! Why do all super hero's have to be tall? I stood up on my tip toes in time to see Warren go flying through a wall and Will stand shocked looking at what he just did.**

"**He's got super strength!" One of the tall people said.**

"**No shit Sherlock!" his friend said laughing.**

"**Hey Sherlock!" I called up to the guy tapping his shoulder.**

"**Um yeah?" the guy said looking down at me.**

"**What's happening?!" I practically screamed at him.**

"**Stronghold and Peace are getting busted." he said. "Here I'll show you." With that he lifted me up so I could see Warren and Will be escorted out by Principle Powers and Coach Boomer.**

**I saw Warren look up at me and I saw nothing in his eyes. It was like he was numb. When he saw me sitting on some guys shoulder though his eyes became furious and…jealous?**

**I sighed and jumped off the guys shoulder. Today was turning out longer than I expected.**

**I really want to thank everyone who's been reviewing but I want to send a special thanks to Superdani a. for her awesome reviews and great ideas. If anyone has something you would like to see in future chapters than please let me know! Thank! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**There are 426 tiles outside of the detention room. I had began counting them when the boredom became unbearable. School had been over for thirty minutes and I was waiting outside Warrens detention room so I could explain what I meant about slowing are relationship down. Plus an explanation for trying to roast Will might be nice.**

**The beep of the electronic door let me know they were coming out. Standing up I waited off to the side for Warren. I closed my eyes and prayed that there was a miscommunication and that he wasn't a complete ass.**

**Will came out first and gave me a weak smile before continuing down the hall without a word. I think our friendship just got a little more awkward. All my friends are gonna hate me! **

**Warren walked slowly out next and smiled a surprised smile when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back even though he had been an ass. What can I say, I'm only human.**

"**Hey." I said sitting back down on the ground. I was to tired to keep standing after such a long day. Warren slid next me and acted like he was going to grab my hand but snatched it back quickly.**

"**Warren I think you misunderstood me earlier." I said taking his gloved hand in mine. How sexy are those fingerless gloves? I shook my head to try to focus on the issues at hand.**

"**What's there to misunderstand?" he replied gruffly, losing his smile. "You want someone to fool around with and not have a relationship. And despite what you might think I'm not the kinda guy who's ok with just fooling around with someone I really care about."**

**My mouth dropped in shock. He thought that I was the kind of girl who was like that? Seriously? I knew there had to be a miscommunication, but this was just ridicules. It was nice to know he wasn't the type of guy only after on thing. I was under the impression that every guy was the same.**

"**You're a moron." I giggled pushing his shoulder lightly with mine. "I meant we should slow down the physical part of us."**

**He stared blankly at me for a moment before saying, "What?"**

"**Warren the way were heading physically was going to lead to…well….you know." I muttered unable to actually say sex in front of him. **

"**Sex?" he said with a soft laugh. I blushed even redder and looked at the ground. **

"**Yeah that." I sighed.**

**I lifted my chin up with his finger so he could look into my eyes. "I would never pressure you into that." he said solemnly.**

"**Thank you." I smiled kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled against my lips and I felt something more than just liking, it felt a little like love.**

"**So do you wanna explain why you tried to kill Will?" I asked when we broke apart. I said it mostly to distract myself form what I felt when he kissed me. I wasn't ready to feel that.**

"**No." he groaned putting his face in the crook of my neck. It felt so nice, but I had to focus.**

"**You don't trust me?" I said trying to not show how much that hurt me. I trusted Warren with my life and it felt like he didn't have the same feelings toward me.**

"**No its not that." he said shaking his head slowly.**

"**Than what?" I pleaded. I really wanted to understand what happened.**

**He sighed into my neck making me shiver in pleasure. "He talked about my father."**

"**Oh." I said. I had avoided bringing up Baron Battle because I could tell it was a touchy subject.**

"**I don't like people talking about him, especially when their Strongholds. Plus our little fight left me mad and he just came up and added to it." He admitted taking his head out of my neck he leaned it against a wall and closing his eyes. My heart broke a little at how sad and angry he looked.**

"**If you don't want to talk about it anymore than I understand." I said quietly. I wanted Warren to talk to me freely about everything, I didn't want to pull it out of him.**

"**You amazing, you know that?" he smiled at me losing the sadness he previously had.**

**I giggled relieved at the lighter atmosphere. "Care to show me how amazing I am?" I was surprised at how flirty I was being but Warren seemed to like it. **

**He cupped his hand around my face and moved his lips softly against mine. I could feel the difference between this kiss and the other ones we've shared. This one was more sweet and emotional, I loved it.**

"**I guess we better hop on the detention kids bus." he sighed when I pulled away for some much needed air.**

"**What's the detention kids bus?" I asked not moving, it sounded scary.**

**Warren shrugged his shoulders. "It's the bus for kids who have detention after school and miss the normal bus."**

"**Is full of villains and stuff?" I asked fearfully. **

"**KaAnne." he said looking me strait in the eye. "Do you seriously think I would ever let someone mess with you?"**

**I smiled and shook my head. If anything he acts a little to protective.**

**He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground. Damn he's strong. We walked silently through the halls when the look he gave the guy I was sitting on crossed my mind.**

"**Hey can I ask you another question?" I asked as he opened the doors to the school for me.**

"**Sure." he shrugged leading me to the detention kids bus. **

"**Why were you so jealous of the guy who was holding me up?" I smiled a little. Its kinda nice to have a guy care about me so much. It was still unnecessary though.**

"**I wasn't jealous." he said unconvincingly. **

**I laughed "Sure Warren!"**

"**Maybe a little." he amended reluctantly. I snorted at that. He was more than a little jealous.**

"**You liked you wanted to roast the guy alive!" I chuckled. I could now find the situation funny knowing that he wasn't a complete ass.**

"**Well he was touching a girl who I care very much for." he smiled squeezing my hand. I smiled back and followed him inside the bus.**

**It was the exact same bus we rode in here on! Why do they call it the detention kids bus? This is such a let down! I was expecting a gray dingy bus with a bunch of villains, not a regular school bus with some kids who forgot their homework/**

"**This is a let down!" I hissed at Warren.**

**He just shook his head in disbelief at my stupidity.**

**Warren lead us to a seat in the farthest corner, he always sits there, and pulled me on his lap. "Is this ok?" he questioned, not wanting cross a line.**

"**Don't worry so much." I laughed snuggling deeper into his chest. His very muscular chest I might add. I sighed quietly when his arms wrapped around me protectively. I could feel everyone staring at us but I tried to ignore them. **

"**Ready to go?" Ron Wilson asked walking slowly in the bus. He looked absolutely drained if energy. His hat was crumpled, his shirt was stained, and his face had all these worry lines I hadn't noticed before. I guess bus driving is harder than it looks.**

"**Is he why the detention bus has such a sad feel?" I asked looking at a depressed looking Ron Wilson.**

**Warren snickered. "Yeah."**

"**I think I might cry!" I said. It was just so weird to see the peppy bud driver so miserable. It's like seeing Santa Clause kick a puppy.**

"**He's just sad that's he's not saving the world right now." Warren explained shrugging his shoulders.**

**Poor Ron. I can't imagine what it must feel like to live in world full of supers and not have any powers. I would probably go crazy. Well, crazier.**

"**You guys ready for blast off?" Ron asked in a miserable voice when he reached the edge of the school. **

"**Yup." I smiled at him trying to make him feel better. The other kids just rolled their eyes and took out their Ipods. With that he pulled out of Sky High and began the journey home.**

**Its really hard to wrap my mind around me and Warrens relationship at the moment. I mean I hardly know him and I feel like I'm in love with him! That can't be healthy. Warren and I need to go on that date he mentioned at the restaurant. I smiled at the thought of that kiss, it was fantastic.**

"**What are you grinning about?" Warren asked smiling at me.**

"**Nothing." I giggled. He raised his eyebrow but didn't otherwise comment.**

"**Do you want to meet my mom?" Warren asked suddenly after a few moments of comfortable silence.**

"**Um what?" I asked thinking I had misunderstood him. There was no way he would ask me to meet his mom!**

"**Do you want to meet my mother." he said speaking extra slow like I was mentally challenged. How rude!**

"**Um ok." I said meekly. **

"**Cool." he nodded his head. "You can meet her right after school if you want. Today's her day off."**

**I just nodded my head in response unable to say anything. I've got to admit that I was terrified. What kind of women gives birth to Warren Peace?**

**This chapter is mostly a intro to the next chapter so sorry if its not the best. Anyone have any ideas how they would like Warrens mom to be? So let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters or concerns about the story. REVIEW please!**


	10. Chapter 10

I pictured Warren's house in my head before we got of the bus. In my mind it was a run down apartment where he and his bitter mom lived. Yes bitter. If a man married me, became a villain, and went to prison leaving me alone with a son, I would be bitter.

Warren hadn't said anything to since we got off the bus and it was making even more nervous. Couldn't he tell I was about to puke form nervousness? If his mother is anything like him she'll hate me form the start.

"I hate you." I said glaring at him. How could he put me through this?

"What the hell did I do?" he asked looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Your making me meet your mother!" I yelled ripping my hand out of his and pushing him. He didn't move an inch but I felt better.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a little bitch and suck it up."

I just stood there staring at him in shock. He did not just say that! Warren Peace needs some serious boy friend lessons.

"I'm sorry." he sighed hugging my frozen form. "I shouldn't have said that. It was a knee jerk reaction to whining."

I knew he was sorry but I deserved to squirm a little. I shook my head side to side quickly. "Your not forgiven."

He stepped back and looked into my eyes. "What do you mean I'm not forgiven?"

"Well its quite simple Mr. Peace." I said in a teasing tone. "You need to be punished."

Warren raised his eyebrow and said, "Kinky."

"Pig."

"Prude."

I huffed and pouted when I couldn't think of a good come back. I've never really been good at burns. It was a little nerve racking that after our little misunderstanding about sex we were back to joking around about it.

"So do you want to come inside or just stand here pouting?" he asked smirking at me.

"Wait that's your house!" I said motioning to the cute yellow one story in front of us.

The whole house was simple but looked very warm. There were flowers under the window and an aray of wind chimes on the porch. It was adorable!

"It's a good think your pretty." he laughed and my dumbfounded expression and began pulling me up the path to his front door.

"I'm starting to see why girls don't go after you." I mumbled under my breath.

As he opened the front door I took a deep breath. She couldn't be that bad could she? Warren had manners so she must be polite. At least to my face.

The inside of the home didn't have a lot of things in it but because of its size it looked full. There were some pictures of Warren on the fire place, but he pulled me away when I tried to go look.

"Mom?" he called leading me through his house to a kitchen. It wasn't a very long walk.

"Your home early." a women with her back to us said. She was frying something in a pan and it smelt good!

Her skin was a dark as Warrens but looked faded in a way. He hair was as black as Warrens but it was way curlier. She was as beautiful as Warren too. He beauty looked a little worn though. Her cloths were as simple as her home, a long white skirt and a gray button up blouse.

"I wanted you to meet someone." Warren said pulling my forward so I was standing in front of him.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me. It wasn't a real smile though, it looked forced. "And who might you be?"

"I'm KaAnne, Warrens girlfriend." at the word girlfriend I saw her smile tighten. Oh boy here we go.

"Well I need my phone." she said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Warren go get my purse for me please. I need to call your Grandmother about this."

"Um ok…" I looked a little confused my the request but left any way.

I heard him mumble, "Why do you want to call that old shrew?" I giggled a little at that.

"So-" I started to ask what she was making but was caught off by Warrens mother.

"You need to leave Warren."

I gasped in shock. "What did you say?"

She walked towards me and smiled softly. "You must think I'm a terrible mother."

"Well you did just tell me to dump your son." I pointed out crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know what its like to fall for a Peace so hard so quickly." I looked down refusing to say anything. She continued. "I don't want to see what happed to me and Warrens father happed to you."

Anger flared inside of me. "Warren is not his father!"

She shook her head and gave me a condescending smile. "You just keep telling yourself that sweetie. I know my son and he is his father. Not necessarily the evil, but he's there."

"You don't know anything!" I yelled. The lighter in her stove rose but I hardly noticed the blue flame growing with my anger. I hope I burned her food to a crisp!

"And you do?" she laughed. "What's Warren's favorite color? Movie? You know nothing. Your just some pretty face he met." She smirked at me and me when I didn't say anything.

The blue flame went down as my anger faded. Was she right? Was Warren a bad guy ? I mean I barley knew him but it felt like we were apart of each other. Today he had shown that he was a good…didn't he?

"Leave before you get hurt like I did." she whispered. "There's nothing worse than falling for someone who will never catch you."

"Hey mom I couldn't find you purse." Warren said walking back into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked raising his eyebrow at our tense postures and my heartbroken expression.

"I'm sorry Warren but-" I took a deep breath to keep the tears down. "This isn't going to work."

I took a step back and spat out, "What?"

I shook my head unable to repeat myself without sobbing. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house.

"KaAnne wait!" Warren called running after me.

"Warren please just leave me alone!" I said walking faster.

"If you don't want to talk to me than at least let me give you a ride to your house." he begged finally catching up to me.

"Yeah fine." I said wiping under my eyes to get ride of the mascara that was most likely running.

"Just wait here and I'll get my car."

I sat down and put my head on my knees. What was I going to do? I wanted to stay with him but I was scared. For god sakes we hardly knew each other for three days!

A huge black truck pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down and Warren stuck his head out.

"You coming?" his voice was huskier than usual and it made my heart flutter.

I nodded and climbed into the giant truck. He really needs to get a step put in this thing.

The ride started off dead silent, except when I occasionally had to give directions, but I was dieing to know how he could afford a car like this. His house was nice and it had some nice things, but they weren't expensive things. This truck was really nice and cost a lot of money. He didn't steal it did he?

"So where'd you get the car?" my voice sounded way to loud when I finally spoke.

"My dad." he answered shortly. Through out the whole car ride he hadn't looked at me once.

I sighed and looked out the window.

He pulled up to my house and turned off the car. I didn't get out but stared at him waiting for him to look at me.

"KaAnne what did I do?" he asked softly, finally looking at me.

My heart melted and the vulnerability in his tone but I had to stay strong. Warren Peace definitely wasn't one to show weakness.

"You didn't do anything…yet." I said looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean yet?" he asked reaching for my hand. I drew it back and hopped out of the huge truck.

"It doesn't matter Warren. Were over." I slammed the car door and walked up to my house trying to keep the tears down.

It had to be the longest walk of my extremely young life.

**So I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry! I need some new ideas! If you have any ideas please let me know and I'll update faster. I know many of you said the mom should be kind and she is. Right now she's just trying to protect their hearts from the pain she felt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heartbreak is something that every girl feels at some time in her life. I just wasn't expecting it so soon. The worst part of it is that I was the one to cause the heartbreak and I'm not even sure why. As I laid in my bed crying into my pillow I realized something. **

**I'm an idiot.**

**How could I let what Warrens mother said get to me? I know Warren. I may not know what his favorite color or movie is, but I know him. He's angry, jealous, and kind. The best part about him though is that he isn't perfect, and I'm glad. Who wants to constantly be compared to perfection?**

"**Um KaAnne?" my dad said walking cautiously into the room. My dad and I have a great relationship even though he finds my new found attitude and body disturbing.**

"**What?" I said into the pillow. I came out sort of muffle but I think he understood. **

"**Do you want to talk about why your sobbing?" he asked sitting down on my bed.**

**I sobbed harder in response. **

"**Is this about that waiter guy?" he asked. At the mention of Warren I cried harder and started shacking.**

"**Ok wrong thing to say!" he said panicked patting my shoulder.**

"**I blew it." I said turning my head to look at him. "I listened to bad advice and…and…." I couldn't bring myself to say that we were over.**

"**Well sweetie next time don't change your body for a guy and you wont have a constant reminder of him." my dad said stroking my hair.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" I asked sitting up. Altering my body? How did I alter my body?**

"**You dyed your hair to match his." my dad said. "Didn't you?"**

"**My hair!" I gasped looking in the mirror at my maroon streaks. "We both have reddish streaks in our hair!"**

"**Um you didn't notice that before?" my dad asked.**

"**Do you know what this means!?" I yelled jumping out of bed and standing in front of my dad.**

"**That you have a serious case of PMS?" he guessed.**

"**Yes but no." I waved my hand at him dismissing what he said. "It means that Warren and I are meant for each other!"**

**My dad just stared at me blankly. I could tell he didn't get it. Warren and I both have the power of fire and red streaks in our hair. At the same time were opposites, he's dark skin to my light and his general scariness with my timid personality. Were freaking meant to be together!**

"**I've got to go talk to him!" I yelled running to my closet and grabbing my shoes and jacket and putting them on as quickly as I could.**

"**Dude you are what inspires awesomeness." I said grabbing my Dad's head and looking into his eyes.**

"**Ok." he whispered. I guess he was just as overwhelmed as I was at this discovery.**

"**I wont be home till later don't wait up!" normally he would of fought me on that but I think he knew it was pointless to try to stop me.**

**About four blocks later I realized that walking to your boyfriends house in the middle of the night is not the best idea. It was so freaking freezing! Maybe Warren could warm me up… I shook my head, there was a very slim chance that he would take me back. I just needed to let him know why I broke up with him. He deserved to know it wasn't his fault.**

"**KaAnne?" Warrens voice called from behind me. Turning around I saw Warren holding his waiters apron and looking at me in shock.**

"**Warren!" I yelled running up to him and jumping on him. He caught me but remained very tense.**

"**I'll admit I've never had a girlfriend before, but is normal for the ex girlfriend to jump the ex boyfriend?" he asked pushing me off him.**

"**I don't want us to break up Warren." I said toning down my excitement at seeing him.**

"**You sure have a funny way of showing it." he said dryly.**

"**I did because your mom told me to!" I blurted out. I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock. I didn't want to tell him that! The last thing I wanted to do was drive a wedge in between him and his mother. Even if she's kinda bitchy.**

**To my surprise he laughed. It wasn't a "ha-ha" laugh. It was more than a little angry but there was definitely some humor. **

"**I'm failing to see what's so funny about this situation!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest in anger.**

"**KaAnne my mom doesn't let romance in her life." he explained losing any trace of humor. "After my dad broke her heart she stopped letting anything romantic happen to us. I'm glad you don't really want to break up with me though" I smiled a bit at the last part, who in their right mind would voluntarily break up with him?**

"**Then why did she say….some pretty bad things about you." I tried to put it lightly so I wouldn't offend him.**

"**Because I look just like my father." he said spat. "Everyday I'm a constant reminder of her heartache."**

**I reached forward to grab his hand. "She' loves you though." I whispered.**

**I may really dislike Warren's mother but there is no disputing that she loves her son. I guess I could work on forgiving her for tearing out my heart.**

**He smiled a small smile and nodded his head.**

"**So you wanna go on that date I mentioned?" he asked abruptly. Dating Warren sure keeps you on your toes.**

"**Yes cause we seriously need to get to know each." I said hooking my arm with his.**

"**I'm really not that interesting." he said walking toward a more remote area of Maxville. Good thing I had Warren or I would be scared to death.**

"**Well bottom line is I need to know your favorite color and movie." I said seriously.**

"**Black and The Punisher." he said chuckling a little. Wow that was a really dark movie.**

"**The Punisher?" **

"**That's what I said."**

"**That's a seriously depressing movie." I said. I almost puked when the guy had his piercings being pulled out.**

"**I like the karma aspect of it." He shrugged. "So what's your favorites?"**

**Hmmm, that was a tough one. I'm really not the type of person to pick favorites. I pretty much like everything.**

"**I guess it would have to be purple and Secondhand Lions if I picked an absolute favorite." I answered. That movie was the best of the best.**

"**Never seen it." he said putting his arm around my shoulder. I ducked my head so he would see the smile I had. Warren Peace can be such a softie.**

"**So where are you taking us Mr. Peace?" I asked leaning into his embrace. He really was warming me up, even if I would have preferred he do it another way…**

"**Somewhere." he stated simply.**

"**No shit Sherlock." I said rolling my eyes. **

"**Are you always so annoying?" he said. There was a twinkle in his eyes so I knew he was teasing. Good thing too or I might have had to kill him.**

"**Just tell me!" I yelled stopping abruptly and glaring at him.**

"**Your gonna have to try a little harder if you want to scare me princess." He smiled his huge toothy smile at me.**

"**Princess?" I hissed. "Know one has called me that since the second grade."**

**On the first day of grade Stuart Bass pushed me down and stole a rubber ball from me yelling, "Are you gonna cry Princess?". Lets just say I came up swinging.**

"**You didn't seem to mind when I called you baby." he smirked at me. "If I remember correctly your eyes kinda got this glazed look."**

"**Oh shut up." I muttered looking down and blushing like a cherry tomato.**

"**You aren't embarrassed know are you Ms. Attitude?" he chuckled lifting my chin and forcing me to look in his eyes.**

"**Shut your pie hole and take me on a date." I huffed playful elbowing him in his abs. Oh my good lord his abs…**

"**Were almost there." he sighed a little regretfully and taking my hand to continue walking. **

**I was confused for a moment. "Do you not want to go on a date with me?"**

"**It's not that…" he hesitated taking a deep breath.**

"**Warren what is it?" I asked getting a nervous.**

"**Were going to prison." he said looking down at me.**

**Whoa. I honestly didn't see that one coming.**

**So here we go another chapter! Please review with any comments, concerns, or ideas! Thanks! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Prison. Somehow I had always pictured my first date at the movies or something normal. Of course I had a very unmoral life so it would make since that everything else would get screwed up to because of my freakiness. Life sucks.

Well it was a plus that there was only one chair so I got to sit on Warrens lap. His arms were wrapped around my stomach and I could feel the anxiety and tension he was radiating.

"I know this is kind of weird but I really want you to meet him." Warren said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. We had been waiting for about twenty minutes for Barron Battle to reach the other end of the glass so we could meet him.

"It a little strange." I admitted. "But I'm glad you want me to meet him."

The truth was I was terrified. How does one act when their meeting their boyfriends father in prison? Should I act like I don't like him, or should I go the opposite way and act all friendly and girly when I really wanna punch him?

A man with curly black hair sat in front of us and smiled a friendly smile. I looked at Warren in shock. This dude looked pretty freaking happy and relaxed for the worst criminal the world had ever seen.

Warren picked up the phone when his father did and gave a gruff, "Hey."

His father grinned and motioned at me with a smile. What was that? There was no way in hell I was talking to him!

"He wants to talk to you." Warren said with no emotion on his face. I raised my eyebrows but took the phone regardless. I was a little curious to hear what he had to say…

"Hi there." he said when I put the phone to my ear.

"Um…hello." I said looking back at Warren who was still emotionless.

"I know this might be a bit unusual but I really wanted to meet you." Warren's dad said smiling even wider at me. Damn straight this was weird! Where was the horrible villain The Commander talked about?

"Um, Mr. Peace this doesn't even cover weird." I laughed shakily.

Warren snickered under his breath finally breaking his emotionless mask.

"Yes your right." Warren's dad said snickering as well.

I immediately relaxed, this dude didn't seem to bad.

"If you don't mind me saying, your not at all the way I expected." I said pushing myself off Warren a bit so I could look him full in in the eyes. Warren didn't seem to like that because he tightened his grip on my waist.

The laughter drained a little bit from Warrens dad's eyes but they still held his previous humor. "Apparently The Commander stretched the truth a bit when he caught me. He thought it wouldn't look good if a villain who had been evading him for years was…well me."

"The butt face!" I hissed. Who the hell did The Commander think he was? Arrogant punk!

"I was a bad guy though." Warren's dad shrugged his shoulders. "After I met Miriam, Warrens mother, I became less vindictive but not less greedy."

"I see now." I said looking a Warren. The unjust hate for the Strongholds was a lot deeper than I had anticipated. If I had been in his place I would have felt the same thing for the man who put my father in prison. No matter how greedy he had been.

"The worst part of all of this is the lives of the people I love have been ruined." Warren's dad whispered. I could tell without even asking that he loved Warren's mother.

"Well Warren turned out ok regardless." I smiled a little. He turned out more than ok. He turned out fabulous.

"Yeah." he said smiling at his son. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Warren told me he was in love with a girl.

The color drained of Warren's face and I gasped. Did he just say what I think he just said?!

**I suck. I don't update forever and than I post this mini cliffhanger… Well I just didn't have any inspiration until now and didn't want to force the chapter out. Please review and leave any ideas, comments, or concerns.**


End file.
